


Happily Ever Afters

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do if I wanted to get married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever Afters

**Author's Note:**

> Dan has Jamie & is divorced in this story. This was written at midnight in a rush before bed. It's not perfect but I like it. And unbeta'd. Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Total, utter fluff! For serious. As if the title & rating doesn't give that away.

Dan sits on the couch, slowly flicking through the hundreds of pictures he has of Jamie. There's a twisting in his gut that he doesn't know how to get rid of and a question in the back of his throat that he's scared to discover the answer to.

He looks up from his photo album, eyes drifting across the room to Martin. Martin, who's sitting in an armchair by the heater, eyes downcast as he reads one of his hockey magazines. The sight makes Dan's stomach feel like it drops about a foot and the question jumps its way from the back of his throat to the tip of his tongue and out.

"What would you do if I wanted to get married?"

Martin doesn't look up from his magazine and for a split second Dan is panicking. But then Martin answers slow and steady like he's talking about the weather. "I'd marry you".

Dan's stomach stops twisting, fills with butterflies instead. He sits studying Martin for a few minutes; watches the way Martin's eyes flicker over the page slowly, how his lips occasionally mouth Slovakian words even though he's reading English. The photo album on Dan's lap feels heavy, feels like it's pressing into his thigh and another question springs forward.

"What if I said I wanted to have more kids?"

"Then I'd start looking into adoption" Martin replies disinterestedly, eyes still not leaving his magazine. Dan sits up straight, staring at his partner like he's suddenly become a stranger. Dan feels like he can't breathe, heart pounding in his chest as he squeaks out a small "you would?” which Martin replies to with a terse nod of his head as he turns a page.

Dan bounced in his chair, debating with himself over leaping into his lover's lap or bouncing around the living room in joy. He's about to jump up when, sadly, reality comes crashing down. 'Marriage? Kids? Yeah right, not for us with football' he thinks to himself as he sighs pitifully while sliding back down into the couch.

"It doesn't matter anyway, fucking football," he mumbles as he pushes the album to the floor and sullenly stares at the opposite wall.

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

Dan startles slightly, turns to see Martin looking at him for the first time during their little conversation. He wants to say nothing, it doesn't matter, not to worry, but Martin is raising an eyebrow at him now and Dan knows he won't accept any of those answers. So he tells him the truth.

"Well, we can't do any of that while we're playing can we? I mean, we can't even tell people we're together, let alone start a family could we?" Dan answers miserably, his shoulders slumping as the weight of their situation really settles on his shoulders.

"Then I'll retire when you want to start a family".

And Dan's head shoots up so fast he's surprised he doesn't have whiplash. He stares at Martin, tears already forming in his eyes as the words his partner had just said start to sink in. Martin is looking at him like Dan is crazy, like why wouldn't him retiring be the most obvious thing in the world? Like he can't believe Dan hadn't assumed that was the obvious answer. And Dan is looking at Martin like he is the most amazing man in the world.

Which, honestly, Dan is positive he is.

 

Three years later, after they've won their titles and had their fair share of injuries, does Dan propose to Martin. And the next day they both announce to the world their retirements with the phone number of an adoption agency in their wallets.


End file.
